


Deck the Office [AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts: "hats" and "garland"Alternate Universe (AU) where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and dating Professor HuntThis is part one of three (each part can also work as a standalone)*** Links to all 3 parts in the text below****
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Deck the Office [AU]

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

**Deck the Halls [[Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666385) ] [ [Part Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708250) ] [ [Part Three ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740221)**

_**Part One:** _

Hunt sighed heavily as he looked up from the papers on his desk. “What are you doing now?”

The bells on her Santa hat jingled as she continued working around his desk. “Hmm?”

“Are you quite finished,” Hunt grumbled. 

“Just about,” Alex announced as she added the last piece of garland to his desk.

Hunt’s grip on his pen tightened. He was sure it would snap under much more pressure. “Alex!”

“Done!” Alex beamed and moved to his side. “Your office is now perfect.”

“I believe it was quite fine before,” Hunt grumbled his left eyebrow twitching slightly. “Was this all really necessary?”

“Not at all,” Alex ran her fingers through his hair, her lips meeting his softly. “But it made me happy. So, thank you.”

Hunt closed his eyes trying to remember why he was mad at her, but her tongue on his neck was making that difficult at the moment. The grip on his pen loosened as it fell to his desk. 

“And as a thank you,” she whispered. “I have a very special Christmas surprise for you tonight. So, finish up here and... I’ll be waiting.”

Alex kissed him once more through smirked lips. “...in the bedroom, if that wasn’t clear.”


End file.
